The fallen gods
by ganpicka
Summary: La inesperada muerte de Hiyori ha golpeado como un mazazo a Yato y a Yukine, que no saben como continuar sin la chica. Pero, ¿y si fueran capaces de traer de vuelta su espíritu? Volver a vivir con ella, volver a ver su sonrisa, oír su voz.. Yato haría cualquier cosa por conseguir ese deseo. Incluso tomar su espíritu errante como un nuevo tesoro sagrado.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra e invención de sus creadores Adachitoka. Sólo me pertenece la historia y su desarrollo.

Está dedicado a una querida amiga con la que no pude dar un final a esta historia. Espero que te guste si algún día lo lees.

* * *

La realidad golpeaba a aYato tan fuerte como aquel viento nocturno, que sólo traía soledad y frustración al dios. Yukine se había quedado en casa de la diosa de la pobreza, mirando una y otra vez aquellos libros que habían creado para que Hiyori recobrara la memoria. Libros que sólo podían traerles dolor a ambos. Podía sentir el dolor de su tesoro sagrado, punzante, en su pecho. Demasiado intenso. Podía escuchar sus lágrimas y llantos resonar en su cabeza. Yato aguantaba su pesar y el de Yukine como mejor podía, pero no podía evitar marcharse para estar solo, en algún punto alto de la ciudad. Donde nada pudiera alcanzarle. La verdad era que Hiyori ya no se encontraba entre ellos. Había muerto. Era difícil de aceptar, pero lo había hecho.

Yato aún recordaba, con pesar en su corazón, la última vez que la vio. Habían estado discutiendo, ni siquiera sabía por qué, y ella se marchó para no volver jamás. La siguió, observándola durante días. Al parecer estaba en sus exámenes finales, pero parecía totalmente feliz. Yato no podía evitar sentirse frustrado, ¿es que no los echaba de menos ni un poco? Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de Hiyori los estaba olvidando. Sin embargo, fue muy tarde para darse cuenta. La chica, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no olvidar algo tan importante como sentía que era lo que estaba olvidando, no prestó atención a lo que la rodeaba. Así que, tal y como ocurrió cuando conoció a Yato, un camión la arrolló, con la única diferencia que en esa ocasión, nunca volvió a despertar. Cuando el dios conoció la noticia, el mundo se derrumbó, tanto para él como para Yukine, quienes eran los más apegados a la chica humana. Por supuesto que el resto de dioses presentaron sus respetos ante la muerte de la chica que habían conocido, llevando luto por largas semanas.

Yato recordaba ver, anonadado, el cuerpo de Hiyori tumbado en una cama de hospital, profundamente magullado e inerte, rodeada de sus padres, cuyos llantos, sollozos y lágrimas sonaban altos en sus oídos, aturdidores. Sin embargo, el llanto que más le dolía, incluso en el pecho, era el de Yukine, que lloraba y se aferraba al cuerpo ajeno como si quisiera despertarla. Como si fuera a hacerlo. El llanto de Yato no se escuchó. Sólo abrazó al tesoro sagrado, intentando compartir aquel dolor, mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes y solitarias se escapaban, rodando por sus mejillas. Cuando el cuerpo de Hiyori se quedó completamente solo, el dios se quedó a su lado, velándola. Diciéndole todo lo que nunca le había dicho, porque tenía tanto que decirle.. aunque ella ya no pudiera escucharlo.

Y ahora allí se encontraba, pasadas varias semanas, sin poder calmar el dolor de su corazón. Aún esperando ver a Hiyori entrar en la casa, saludándoles como si nada, con aquella gran sonrisa que iluminaba la estancia. Yato aún escuchaba reminiscencias de su voz, recorriendo en su cabeza, como si lo llamara una y otra vez. Se estaba destrozando a sí mismo. Por eso, deicidió volver a la casa, al menos podía emborracharse junto a Daikoku y caer redondo sin recordar nada. Sus deseos eran poder olvidar y no sentir o que ella volviera a su lado. Pero ninguno de los dos era posible. Después de cientos de años de vivencias, el dios de la Calamidad había encontrado a alguien que lo aceptaba tal y como era. A pesar de su oscuro pasado, a pesar de todas las personas a las que había matado. Hiyori se había mantenido fuerte a su lado, y el se había dejado llevar por su brillo, por su calidez. Él la había querido, la seguía queriendo. ¿Podía aceptarlo ahora que ella ya no estaba más en ese mundo? No creía que estuviera realmente permitido un amorío entre un dios y una humana. Pero él nunca había sido un dios reconocido, y ella siempre había estado en la frontera de los dos mundos. Sin embargo, ella terminaría olvidándolo. Su historia no hubiera acabado bien de todas maneras, pero Yato hubiera dado su propia vida por poder ver a una Hiyori adulta vivir su vida, crecer, tener una familia, estar a su lado en sus últimos días.

Yato se frotó los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos por las lágrimas, y se dispuso a recorrer el camino de vuelta al hogar, sintiendo que se había alejado demasiado sin quererlo. Sin embargo, hubo algo que lo frenó cuando ya estaba cerca de llegar. En frente de él se erguía una pequeña figura, con aquel kimono blanco y ese rostro que también conocía. Nora. Lo miraba con una mirada divertida e implantada en su sonrisa con un leve tinte malévolo. No le dijo nada, pero sabía que planeaba algo. Y lentamente, comenzó a marcharse, como si quisiera que lo siguiera. ¿A dónde? ¿Para qué? No tuvo que hacerse demasiadas preguntas más, inmediatamente se acercó a la ventana del cuarto que compartía con Yukine. — _¡Sekki!_ — Gritó la voz de Yato, cogiendo al tesoro sagrado desprevenido, siguiéndolo sin comprender nada. En esos momentos Nora le parecía una perfecta distracción de sus problemas y preocupaciones. La pequeña se movía montada en un gran lobo ayakashi que ella misma dominaba, quedándose flotando en el aire frente a ellos, cuando la distancia recorrida le parecía adecuada. — _¿Que estás tramando, Nora?_ — Gritó Yato, una vez se encontró frente a frente a la shinki, blandiendo a Yukine en posición defensiva frente a ella. El tesoro sagrado no paraba de preguntar en su cabeza que era lo que ocurría, pero el dios había preferido ignorarlo, porque tampoco sabía que contestarle y no quería que sus malas palabras recayeran en el joven debido a su mal humor. Yato estaba inquieto, por no saber que ocurría, por la sonrisa de sabueso de Nora que parecía divertirse viendo retorcerse ante la incertidumbre.

De repente, las pálida mano de la chica señaló a la calle que tenían debajo de ellos. Desconfiado, Yato bajó su mirada pero no captó más que algún espíritu vagando por las calles y su mirada volvió confundida a la chica. — _Si te dijera que puedes dejar de sufrir porque su espíritu sigue en este mundo... ¿me creerías, Yato?_ — La voz cantarina de Nora llegó a sus oídos, dejando su cuerpo congelado por un momento. Incluso consiguió callar a Yukine por unos momentos. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la pequeña y brillante esfera que volaba entre los árboles y farolas de la calle que tenían debajo. ¿Era posible que eso fuera..? El dios negó con su cabeza con fuerza. — _¿Esperas que te crea? Te has tomado demasiadas molestias para matarla como para atraerme hasta ella._ — Le espetó el moreno, pero entre su aturdimiento no entendió el verdadero plan de su anterior shinki. Mostrarle una esperanza y después quitársela de cuajo. Sintió la presencia de aquel espíritu más cerca pero no le dio tiempo de siquiera mirarlo cuando la risa histérica de Nora invadió sus oídos.— _Si tan sólo te hubieras quedado conmigo, Yato_.— Murmuró, con una sonrisa maligna, y ante una orden suya, varios ayakashis volaron rápidamente hacia el espíritu que vagaba ajeno a todo. — _¡Yato! No podemos dejarlo ahí. ¿Y si de verdad es ella? ¡Yato!_ — La voz de Yukine sonó desesperada dentro de su cabeza. Su corazón dolía en su pecho y de un momento salió corriendo, atacando a aquellos ayakashis para que no llegaran hacia aquel espíritu. Por algún motivo sentía dentro de sí mismo que esa pequeña luz que irradiaba era ella; su espíritu cálido lo bañaba de nuevo. Y Nora no le mentía, era ella, y quería verlo sufrir perdiéndola hasta la última instancia. A pesar de que el dios protegía aquella pequeña esencia de luz, esta se movía a su libre albedrío, hasta estar en un punto lejos de su alcance y cerca de aquellos demonios. Desesperado, Yato lanzó las dos espadas de Yukine en diferentes direcciones, acertando en ambos ayakashis. Pero había muchos más y no se encontraba en condicones para derrotarlos a todos y proteger a un espiritu inquieto. Y entonces, vio clara la decisión en su mente. Tenía delante lo que había deseado desde que Hiyori muriera. Quería estar con ella de nuevo. Quería volver a verla sonreír, sentir su calor. Y ahora que tenía su espíritu cerca.. podía conseguirlo.

Sus dedos se alzaron en medio del espacio, una luz lo envolvió, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia aquella luz, decidida. — _Tú, que no tienes lugar en este mundo; ni hogar al que regresar.._ — Su voz sonó solemne y terriblemente seria. Dibujó un kanji en el aire, que identificaba su nuevo nombre.— _.. Te concedo mi bendición. ¡Mi nombre es Yato! ¡Yo te concederé un nombre y una meta!_ — Gritó, convencido de que lo que hacía era lo mejor, aunque los demás no lo verían así. El rostro de Nora se torció, desesperado, lleno de furia.— _¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Yato?!_ — Gritó la shinki, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a mandar a ayakashis a por el dios. Estaba demasiado shockeada, eso se había salido completamente de sus egoístas planes. Padres la regañaría al volver.— _¡Que mi divinidad sea la luz que ilumine tu camino! A partir de ahora serás mi shinki. ¡Tú nombre será Suki! ¡Como tesoro sagrado, Kimi! ¡Ven a mi, Kimiki!_ — Gritó finalmente el dios, sin apenas haber escuchado las palabras de Nora. Ahora Hiyori tenía un nuevo nombre, una nueva vida y una nueva meta. Sus palabras impactaron en el pequeño espíritu, recibiendo su nuevo destino; una luz cegadora lo envolvió y en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Yato experimentó toda la vida de Hiyori. El secreto más grande de un Dios. Yato vio su nacimiento, su infancia, sus días en el instituto: una vida completamente feliz. Vio el momento en que se conocieron, sintió su dolor en los peores momentos, y vio lo que realmente había sucedido cuando ambos se habían separado. Hiyori había perdido su memoria pero se agarraba fervientemente a eso que olvidaba, puesto que no quería dejarlo marchar. Cuando el coche impactó contra su cuerpo, antes de perder su vida, sus recuerdos volvieron. Hiyori lo recordó; a él, a Yukine, a todos los dioses y amigos que había hecho en aquel periodo de tiempo, todo lo que habían vivido. Y se había marchado de esa vida con una sonrisa, puesto que había recordado lo perdido. Yato sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho y dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo en silencio al ver todo aquello de primera mano. Los había recordado.

Aquella visión solo duró unos segundos y cuando el dios volvió a abrir los ojos, los encontró velados por una visera que mejoraba considerablemente su vista. Podía sentir la ira de Nora ante sus acciones, así como la sorpresa y el shock de Yukine. Acababa de tomar a un espíritu como tesoro sagrado sin tener del todo claro que era Hiyori. ¿Y si no lo hubiera sido? Sin embargo, había acertado de pleno.

* * *

Hiyori no había visto venir lo que se le avecinaba, a pesar de que siempre se había visto como una chica con la mente ágil y una gran inteligencia. Desde que se separara de Yato y Yukine, su cabeza se volvió confusa, incapaz de distinguir qué era real y que no. Si esas personas que recordaba eran una invención suya o realmente existían. Hasta que un día, al despertar, ya no recordaba ni siquiera sus nombres.

Sin embargo, había algo que estaba machacando su cabeza y no sabía que era. Había algo que no podía recordar y eso le molestaba mucho. Sentía que era algo importante, pero su cabeza no estaba funcionando. ¿Serían los exámenes que estaban cansando demasiado su cerebro? Estaba en los últimos exámenes del curso, en poco tiempo estaría esperando respuesta de alguna universidad para saber donde podía estudiar medicina, como había decidido. Era demasiada presión. Pero Hiyori estaba casi segura que no era eso, y esa incertidumbre era la que la estaba dejando demasiado cansada e incluso mareada.  
Volvía de las últimas clases de refuerzo, sus amigas se habían quedado un poco más, pero ella había decidido volver un poco más tarde a casa porque en su casa el estudio era algo imposible. No se dio cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo, y los pitidos del coche llegaron demasiado tarde a su cabeza. Sintió el golpe en la mitad de su cuerpo, arrebatándole el aire, llenándola de un inmenso dolor, de un sabor a sangre que invadió su boca. Comenzó a ver borroso y antes de perder la consciencia, recordó.

A Yato, a Yukine, a Kofuki y Daikoku, a Bishamon y Kazuma, a todos aquellos que había conocido y que habían llegado a su vida de forma tan vertiginosa. Hiyori sonreía, tendida en el suelo, rodeada de gente y el sonido de la ambulancia de fondo, llegando. Había estado en los últimos años tan cerca de la muerte, y no se había planteado cómo sería mirarla a la cara. La sonrisa de Yato se quedó en su retina, y ella lloró, perdiendo la consciencia. ¿Dónde estarían en esos momentos? Le hubiera gustado verlos.

¿Realmente iba a morir de esa manera? Ella fue llevada al hospital, operada y cuidada rigurosamente, pero había cosas que no se podían evitar. Y su corazón se paró. Ya no los vería más.

 _Había cosas que ni los dioses podían cambiar._

Lo siguiente que su alma vería, desconcertada, era una profunda oscuridad. No sabía donde estaba. O qué era. No tenía un proposito, ni siquiera sabía que hacía. Sus ojos sólo veían una inmensa oscuridad, y aunque caminaba y caminaba, no llegaba a ninguna parte. Sólo veía sombras y curiosa, las seguía, pero no conseguía alcanzarlas. Se sentía frustrada, pero no sabía por qué, ni siquiera porque quería alcanzar esas extrañas sombras. No recordaba nada, no tenía nada en la cabeza. Quizás por eso perseguía esas sombras; lo único que veía, lo único que tenía. Y de repente su existencia se resintió. Sintió algo más que esa necesidad de perseguir, sintió frío y presión, y quería huir. _Algo la perseguía. Quería acabar con ella._

Aquella pequeña esfera de luz volaba sin dirección ni motivo, entre contenedores de basura y calles, objetos que ni conocía. Las sombras ahora tenían múltiples colores, pero ella intentaba huir de ellos, por la sensación punzante que sentía, el miedo, que se extendía por todo su ser. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué ocurría? Ella no podía ver nada más que aquella oscuridad y aquellas sombras, pero de repente, su movimiento se paró. Fue incapaz de moverse y de repente, una forma reluciente y brillante, tanto que la deslumbraba, se centró en su visión y escuchó. Los primeros sonidos que escuchó fue una voz masculina que le hablaba, que le daba.. ¿un nombre y una meta? Cuando las palabras cesaron, sintió un impacto, un pinchazo en su brazo que le dio calidez. Sintió un leve vertigo y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en medio de un lugar extraño, completamente blanco e iluminado. Miró su cuerpo, ahora formado por una figura femenina y un cabello castaño que caía por sus hombros. Veía un paisaje desconocido para ella, una calle, unos lobos, una pequeña chica. ¿Dónde estaba?

La forma que Hiyori había adquirido como tesoro sagrado se basaba en una especie de visera que cubría los ojos de Yato, que le permitía enumerar los objetivos, y ella comenzó a ver puntos débiles y movimientos que aún no se habían realizado. Mucha información comenzó a llegar a la cabeza de Hiyori y la aturdió, pero un movimiento la asustó y fue capaz de reaccionar. — _¡Detrás de ti!_ — Gritó, descubriendo la voz de esa persona que ambos, dios y tesoro sagrado, conocían tan bien. Hiyori veía como se desarrollaba la peleaba, guiaba al Dios según las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, y finalmente, vio como aquella pequeña chica de pelo oscuro, con una mirada molesta, se retiraba con aquellos monstruos de su parte. Hiyori respiró rápidamente, cansada, y volvía a sentir esa angustia en su pecho, ese desconcierto de no saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Yato no daba crédito de lo que acababa de pasar; podía enumerar fácilmente a los enemigos, ver por donde vendrían o que pensaban hacer, sus puntos débiles. ¡Hiyori era magnífico tesoro sagrado! Sin embargo, sentía un pinchazo en su pecho, distinto al que siempre había sentido con Yukine. Ahora tenía otro peso en su alma; Sukine. Se sentía frágil y asustada, inquieta, sin saber qué o quien era, para qué o por qué estaba allí. Susurró su nombre, haciéndola reaparecer en aquel mundo con su antigua figura. Su cuerpo apareció delante de los dos chicos, tal y como una vez lo hiciera Yukine, con un kimono blanco y un rostro desconcertado. Yukine comenzó a llorar al verla y Yato solo apretó sus labios, intentando no actuar como el joven, porque pensaba que sería aún más extraño para Hiyori. Sukine, debía de acostumbrarse a llamarla así. Nunca más volvería a ser Hiyori.

Se vio sentada en el suelo, aún con la respiración acompasada. Parpadeó un par de veces, viendo aquel mundo delante de sus propios ojos, aturdida. En su muñeca, un símbolo rojo ardía. Ella lo observó.— _¿..Suki?_ — Pronunció, sin saber muy bien por qué. Al alzar su mirada, vio a dos chicos, uno moreno y otro rubio, frente a ella. Sukine observó como el chico rubio lloraba desconsolado y no entendió nada, pero por alguna razón sintió una profunda calidez. — _¿Es ese mi nombre?_ — Preguntó, y agarró levemente el kimono blanco que llevaba, tenía frío. — _¿No te gusta? Es bonito._ — pronunció Yato desde su posición. Le tendió la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. — _¡N-No! Me gusta es.. es precioso._ — Susurró ella, acariciando con sus fríos dedos el kanji grabado en la piel de su muñeca. Sonrió un poco, casi para sí misma. Por alguna razón, recordaba lo solitario que había sido esa oscuridad llena de sombras y ahora.. estaba rodeada por personas reales e incluso tenía un nombre. Podía llamarlo un buen comienzo, ¿no? La shinki tomó la mano del dios, quien la ayudó a levantarse. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, que le resultó rasposo y frío, pero sorprendentemente real. — _¡Bienvenida, Sukine!_ — Indicó el dios frente a ella, con una sonrisa blanquecina y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. — _Yo soy Yato, tu nuevo amo. Y él es Yukine, mi shinki, como tú._ — Las explicaciones de aquel chico le resultaron más confusas que explicativas, y ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin entender.

Comenzaron a andar hacia aquel lugar que ella desconocía, pero Sukine era incapaz de dejar de observar a aquel chico rubio, Yukine, que aún seguía llorando un poco. Aunque estuvo pensándolo por unos minutos, finalmente subió una de sus manos hasta el cabello rubio del joven, para acariciarlo. Le mostró una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron, esperando que eso pudiera animarlo. Cuando Yukine sintió su tacto y vio aquella sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó hacia la chica, abrazándola como nunca antes había hecho. Sukine se mostró sorprendida, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero al mirar al dios, lo encontró haciendo un gesto raro, indicándole que lo abrazara también. Así lo hizo la shinki, que encontró una calidez en el cuerpo ajeno que le resultó agradable. Lo refugió entre sus brazos por unos momentos, como si fuera un reencuentro esperado y cuando él se sintió mejor, cuando fue capaz de sonreír de nuevo, continuaron su camino. Pero había algo dentro de la cabeza de Sukine que seguía carcomiéndola. — _¿Qué es un shinki?_ — Preguntó ella, mientras andaban hacia aquel lugar al que Yato-sama había llamado hogar. Tenía que aprender muchas cosas, o al menos eso parecía. Sukine frotó sus brazos, molesta por el frío. ¿Era normal que sintiera tanto el frío?— _¿Es muy largo el camino?_ — Preguntó, saliendo vaho de sus labios. Lo primero que sentía de aquel mundo extraño, era un frío que calaba en sus huesos, como si quisiera llevarla de vuelta. De repente, sintió como algo caía sobre sus hombros y al observar, pudo ver como el dios se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba, colocándosela a su shinki. — _Ten, te ayudará._ — le alentó él, a sabiendas de que quizás podría rechazarla. Seguidamente, también se quitó el pañuelo que ocultaba su cuello y se lo cedió, contenía su propia calor, podría ayudarle también. — _Te conseguiré ropa en cuánto lleguemos._ — La sonrisa de Yato era radiante, feliz, como no se le había visto desde la muerte de la chica. Por fin la tenía a su lado de nuevo, ahora era muy difícil que volviera a marcharse de su lado, y él mismo lucharía con uñas y dientes para que eso no ocurriera de nuevo.

En cuanto sintió el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, un olor acudió a la nariz de Sukine. Olió un poco más aquella prenda y descubrió que le gustaba. Ella sonrió, para sí misma; aquel olor y aquella calidez la hacían sentir, ¿cómo decirlo? En casa, y la hacía feliz. Le gustaba ese olor.— _Gracias, Yato-sama._ — Le agradeció, sonriéndole, sonrojada por el frío y lo que sentía. Los dos se la quedaron mirando por como lo había llamado, aunque ella no sabía que era algo raro puesto que todos lo llamaban Yato. Continuaron caminando y por fin escuchó una respuesta a su pregunta por parte del dios. — _Un shinki o tesoro sagrado, Sukine, es un elemento que usamos los Dioses para diversas tareas o propósitos. Todos los Dioses tienen uno. Sin vosotros, un Dios no puede luchar._ — le informó él, como ya lo había hecho en un pasado. Cuando Hiyori estaba viva. — _Por eso, os convertís en utensilios de batalla. Yukine es mi tesoro monje, porque casi dio su vida por protegerme._ — recordó tomando al chico de los hombros para pegarlo a él y mostrar el orgullo que seguía teniendo por aquello. — _¿Verdad, Yukine? En realidad, me amas, lo sé. ¡Confías que Yato-sama será el mejor Dios de la Fortuna!_ — exclamó levantando una mano y con los ojos brillantes. Sukine los miró con asombro y una leve admiración ante aquel pequeño niño. Parecía que había hecho algo realmente loable al dar su vida, parecía como de alto rango. Los dos comenzaron a pelear, pero no le parecía una pelea sino más bien una riña entre unos buenos amigos. No pudo evitar reír ligeramente, mirándolos con un cariño que venía de otros tiempos.— _¿Están muy unidos, verdad?_ — Preguntó ella, aunque en realidad no era una pregunta. Ambos sonrieron y la llevaron de vuelta a casa. Así que eso era en lo que se había convertido, en alguien que debía proteger a aquel dios, hacer que consiguiera sus metas y sus deseos. No le resultaba desagradable y quería ser de utilidad para él. Así que ella también había encontrado un buen propósito.

Aquello era un nuevo comienzo, no sabían que podía depararles el futuro, pero nunca lo habían sabido y habían seguido hacia delante. Esta vez no era diferente. Lucharían juntos contra todo lo que se les pusiera por delante. Como equipo. Como familia.


End file.
